


Another Brick in the Wall

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up scene to 2000 Light Years From Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Brick in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts).



> Good luck on your intensive course, Temul!

An explosion hit Gamora so hard that she went flying across the room, ramming into more than one of her ‘siblings’. Dalfo, one of the smaller creatures that Thanos had taken under his wing was dead beneath her as sweltering heat engulfed her. Gamora rolled herself off him and stood up, surveying the area.

The metal wall that she had looked at every day for the majority of her life was melted with a gaping hole that was dripping molten metal. Her eyes widened as she saw outside the room. Everything was destroyed and blackened.

Nebula walked to her side, clicking her dislocated jaw back into place as the heat quickly faded away.

“Sounds like someone’s having fun without me,” Nebula commented. Gamora said nothing in response, used to Nebula always having something to say. Nebula chuckled to herself before stepping on one of their ‘siblings’, breaking his neck. Gamora held beck a cringe at the sharp cracking noise.

A few of the other beings in the giant cell started fleeing through the smoking hole.

“Fools,” Gamora whispered and Nebula chuckled under her breath.

“Better them than me.” Nebula went to the side of the room that wasn’t destroyed. She began sparring with one of the less idiotic ‘children’. Gamora went to a wall covered with electronics. She had to be certain all her equipment was still in check.

Her eyes flashed over to the gaping hole hearing screams. A war cry rocked the whole room and shook Gamora to her core. She glanced over at Nebula. She had one of their ‘siblings’ in a headlock with her leg, holding him up by his neck. Her black eyes met Gamora’s brown ones. Intuition told them both that they needed to stick together. They were the best fighters out of Thanos’ brood and even better when they acted in tandem.

Nebula kicked her leg out, sending her opponent flying into a metal wall. Gamora glanced at her modified arm, closing a panel. Her skin healed over it quickly, just as Nebula joined her.

“An attack?” Gamora asked.

“That was father,” Nebula responded as they both stared at the hole in the wall. Gamora held back a sneer. Thanos was not her father. He was a monster. Her father, her family… all that was left was just a memory, just a snapshot. “He’s on a rampage.” There was no fear in Nebula’s voice, but Gamora could see it in her posture.

There was the gruesome screaming of the few that had tried to flee.

“If he comes here…” They would all die.

Gamora quickly started walking towards the broken wall and to the side of the hole. She could sense Nebula just a step behind her.

There was no way to escape the Mad Titan, but perhaps she could avoid the worst of it, staying out of his line of sight was the best tactic. Her back touched warm metal and Nebula plastered herself against the wall too. They could both feel his cosmic power drawing near, destroying all in his path.

“Those that ran are leading him here,” Nebula growled. Only one other of their ‘siblings’ followed suit, Traxtian. He was third only to Nebula and Gamora. On occasions he had even beaten Nebula, much to her frustration. Gamora had never faced off against him, not in all their years stuck in this place, only let out for little missions and assassinations, or worse, for when Thanos wanted to experiment on them.

Thanos was getting closer and the screams were quieting. He had already killed the majority of their less intelligent ‘siblings’. The others were standing around dumbstruck, waiting to be slaughtered like fools.

Gamora controlled her breathing and Nebula stopped breathing all together, not needing to. Gamora glanced at Traxtian. He was doing the same. The sound of Thanos’ rampage was getting closer. Gamora closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Would all those she killed be for nothing?

Her eyes flew open just as Thanos entered the giant metal room. She held in a gasp and cast her eyes downward. His face was melted down to the bone and only one of his eyes was in its socket. His side was blown open and he shouldn’t be able to move. Gamora could tell he was healing rapidly. There was a dark force around him, one that sent a chill through Gamora. It was far different than the cosmic power Thanos always radiated in small doses. This was a dark miasma and it was quickly healing the worst of his wounds.

Thanos stormed into the room, immediately ripping off the head of his closest ‘child’.

Blood was splattered across the ground along with one of Thanos’ charred fingers that simply snapped off. The dark power wisped out and pulled the dismembered finger back to Thanos’ hand, weaving the flesh back together effortlessly.

Thanos roared again before hurling himself forward, smashing together two of his ‘children’, killing them instantly. He yelled while staring at the ceiling before punching someone who tried to flee.

Gore was splattered across the steel walls as Thanos continued his mad charge.

When he turned back towards the hole in the wall his eyes were healed and they quickly landed on Gamora and Nebula. He bared his teeth at them and Gamora had to act or all her planning would really had been for nothing.

“Mistress Death caresses you,” Gamora blurted out. Thanos paused for the barest of moments before glancing down at his bloodied and broken hand. “She cares for you as She cares for no other.” Gamora gulped around a lump in her throat, suddenly thankful for all of her painful training. “She is embracing you.”

Thanos’ gaze seemed stuck on his hands. The ink colored power was dancing between his fingers. He grinned and it was all teeth and marred skin.

“Yes,” he whispered while not looking away from his healing flesh. Thanos began laughing and it was somehow more chilling than his anger. “Yes.” The insanity was clear in Thanos’ expression as he simply left the room and carnage while mumbling about infinity gems, Maria, and a half-titan on Midgard.


End file.
